Moving To Seattle
by Summer Time Madness
Summary: Annabeth Chase moves to Seattle from New York because of her mother's job. She is happy because she is constantly teased by Percy's group in school because of the way she looks. After 8 years she is a doctor in Seattle Grace Hospital but she is getting married to Percy Jackson. The man she has hated her whole life. Read to find out how she copes with Percy. R&R. :) Paused sorry...
1. Going to Seattle

**Annabeth's POV.**

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock and realized that I was getting late for school. I really did not want to go. Don't get me wrong! It's not that I don't like school, I love it! But there is one group in the the school that just loves to tease. What do they tease me about? Well you see...I am fat. And I have braces. And also I have specs. Yes I know. I have a wonderful Life (Note the sarcasm). Anyway since I was getting late I rushed to the washroom did my usual morning routine. And then came the hard part. What should I wear? Since I was fat, Shorts didn't look that good on me. But I love them. I decided it was stupid of me to debate on what to wear so I just took some jeans and a normal shirt.

I Grabbed my bag and went downstairs to say Bye to my mom. Athena Chase. I lived in awe of her. She was the worlds greatest architects. Everyone assumed I would also be an architect like my mother but truth to be told I've always wanted to be a doctor and mom has always supported my decision. By the way I'm in 10th grade if you were wondering and I go to Goode high school of torture. I usually walk to school but sometimes I also take the bus. Today something was different. I felt like something was going to change in my life very soon. Dismissing that feeling I continued walking to school.

When I reached the school I was immediately greeted by the smell of the books. I love the smell books. I continued walking and then I saw them. Who? The group that loves teasing me about my fatness, braces and specs. I should probably tell you their names.

The group leader and the supposed 'Hottest' Boy in the school, Percy Jackson. Only the gods know how much I hate him. Then there is Percy's cousin, Nico. Nico's girlfriend, Thalia. Thalia's brother, Jason. Jason's girlfriend, Piper. Piper's half-sister, Silena. Silena's boyfriend, Beckendorf (His name is Charles but he insists that everyone should call him 'Beckendorf'). Beckendorf's half-brother, Leo. Leo's girlfriend, Reyna. Reyna's bestie,Percy's girlfriend and the queen of mean, Rachel.

Wow that took lesser time then I thought! I tried to sneak past them but as usual they spotted me.

"Hey fat ass! Where are you running of too?" Thalia asked shouting after me as I hurried through the halls of the school. I heard the group snicker at her comment and I tried to suppress my tears. I succeeded in reaching my class without shedding a single tear. But unfortunately for me one of them was always in my class. So I couldn't really escape for them until the end of the day.

The day passed with them making fun of me and I trying not to cry. I just wanted to leave this place forever. Never come back. Some days it hurt so much that I felt like killing I thought of running away and living with my dad but then I realized how much it will hurt my mom. I still hadn't completely forgiven my dad for leaving us. Leaving me.

Anyway I think I gave you guys to much information. I wiped my tears away as I thought about dad. Then I reminded myself that I do not cry. Annabeth Chase does not cry.

I looked around my art class and saw Piper McLean talking to one of the least popular girl in the school. She was supposed to be the nicest person in the whole group. But she wasn't nice to me. Actually after Rachel and Reyna, Piper is the meanest girl in the group. I have done nothing yo offend them. I am a nobody. So why me. Why was I chosen to be teased for the rest of the school years. Because I am fat? Because I have braces? Or is it because I have specs? I don't understand. There are so many fat girls in this school with braces and specs. What is so special about me? My life just sucks.

I went home walking, thinking about this all the way home. I reached my four storied home and went inside.

"Hey Mom!" I said enthusiastically. She had no idea that I was being teased at school. What she knew was I had a lot of friends at school not that I was actually a loner. I did not want to disappoint her in anyway possible.

Mom standing in front of the dining table and her back was turned to me. She looked like she was reading something very carefully. Then she turned to face me with a serious expression on her face. I suddenly thought about of all the things that could have gone wrong. I looked at her expectantly. Waiting for her to say something.

"Mom?" I asked. I was getting more worried by the minute.

"Annabeth?" She asked me in a questioning voice.

"Yeah mom?"

"Promise to hear me out before you react. Okay?"

"Yes mom."

"We are moving to Seattle. I got a job there. And I took it. Now I know you are very happy here. But, Annabeth, all the leading hospitals are there. You will so many wonderful opportunities to prove yourself. Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital has asked me to add a new section to their already huge hospital. I have to go Annabeth. Please do not complain." She pleaded.

I stared at her not able to speak for a few I replied.

"Complaining? Who said I'm complaining? I would love to go with you mother. I would absolutely love it!" My wish had come true! Only today I was hoping for a miracle that would take me away from this place.

"Really?"

I nodded and then went to hug her tightly. I could tell she was happy.

This would be a new beginning for me. A place where I could change. Be new. I was finally gonna leave this place. I skipped school for the next few days and helped my mom pack. We were moving next week. After all stuff was packed up and sent to Seattle. I slept with a smile on my face knowing that tomorrow I would be on my way to Seattle. Goodbye New York. Goodbye Goode High. And last but not the least Goodbye Percy's group.

The next morning my mom sent a letter to the school telling them about her shifting and how I would be leaving the school to move with her to Seattle. She forgot to send the letter earlier so she sent it on the last day. Trust my mom to do such things.

We boarded the plane to Seattle and I bid my last Goodbye to everything in this city.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Guys I am so sorry. I keep on re-posting the same story again and again cause I am so confused as to how to update new chapters. Please help me if you can I have already written the next to chapters.**

**Thanks For reading people and it will be really nice of you if you could please help me!**

**Toodles! And whoever reviews they get virtual noodles!**

**~Summer Time Madness a.k.a Anya**  
**3 3 3**


	2. Bye-Bye New York

**Percy POV.**

Dude! School has finished. Why? Why did it have to get over? Do not get me wrong. I hate to study. But I love my friends. but somewhere in the back of my mind I actually miss that blonde hair, grey eyed girl. What was her name again? Uhhmmmm...Annabeth! Yup, that was her name. In school I usually knew her by the name 'Fat Ass' given by Thalia. Do not judge us okay? She was very, very fat. Okay not 'very' but she was chubby and on top of that she had braces and specs. Wait a sec! Why am I giving a justification to you? I don't even know you people. But whatever. We just couldn't help ourselves.

But one day she suddenly disappeared and we were told by our teacher that she had moved to Seattle. The next few days were boring cause our source of entertainment used to be Annabeth, but then we found a substitute. Kayla. She was exactly like Annabeth! Was Fat, had braces and also had specs.**(A/N: No offence to anyone named Kayla!)** She was a bit fatter than Annabeth but she had honey golden straight hair and blue eyes. We used to target her for the next two years. And then school finished.

We graduated. It was all very sad. But all my close friends kept in touch cause we all were family friends . It was nice. No studies but we still met up every day. Had sleepovers at each others houses and...had fun? I joined me dad's company just like all my friends did. I mean they did not join my father's company but their parent's companies. It was so much work.

I am surprisingly still in a relationship with Rachel and I really love her. She is just beautiful. With her red hair sometimes straight and sometimes curled. Her flawless face. Green eyes. She was a goddess in my eyes. In school people used to be jealous of her. At first I thought it was because of me but then I realized that she was so beautiful that girls wanted to be like her. Whenever I was with her I used to feel like the luckiest guy in the world. All the guys around me would look at me with envious eyes. Oh man I am so in love.

I thought about all of this I drove home from work. I was still living with my parents. Yeah yeah! Go ahead and make fun of me but I seriously love them both so much and who would not want to live in a Four storied awesome house? Anyway I went home and went to my room to complete some file work.

"Sign here and here and her." I murmured to myself.

I read through all of the assignments to make sure there wasn't anything wrong with them before I gave them to dad. Dad is very serious about this company. Ever since he started this company he dedicated his effort towards building this company as one of the best marine related company in the world and I was not going to disappoint my father any time soon. I completed those file, gathered them and went down to the living room where dad was sitting and talking to my mom.

"Dad?"

"Yeah son?" He asked me in kind tone. His eyes told a different story and instantly I knew something was wrong.

"I completed these assignments. Is there something wrong?"

"Thanks son! Yes something is severely wrong."

"What happened?"

"Remember uncle Zeus had a very important project going on? One of his employees has bailed out on him and has stolen the information about all of us. One of our family friend is living in Seattle. We have to go meet her. She is an architect. And as long as we are here, there is great danger to all our lives. Even your friends have to move. Kronos is planning against us because we had shunned him from the Olympian Companies a long time back. This will take a long time and we have to live with my other friend in Seattle for a few days."

"Oh my god! That is terrible. Does this have something to do with Luke Castellan?" I asked

"How did you know?" Dad asked.

"Jason said something a few days back about not trusting that guy and that he was always distracted and on the phone talking in hushed voices. Whenever someone came close to him he would immediately shut his phone. Jason told this to uncle also but Uncle seemed to trust Luke a lot and did not take any action."

"Anyway pack your stuff up we are moving next monday." Moms said.

"Today is Friday." I said not believing my ears.

"Yeah so?" She asked.

This meant that I was going on a vacation with all my friends. We would be living together! This is gonna be so much fun.

"This friend of yours, does she have a kid?" I asked mom.

"Yeah she does your age actually. She is so beautiful. She is also a doctor." Mom said with a slight smile but then she frowned, "I don't remember her name...Oh well we will be meeting her on monday so then we shall know!" She smiled at me and then patted my cheek before heading to the kitchen.

I went towards my room and looked at the boxes dad had given me to pack my stuff in.

"Well this is gonna be a long night." I said out loud.

Monday came quicker than I expected it to and I met up with my friends in the airport. Our stuff had already been shipped to Seattle and was safely in the woman's house. I saw Rachel and wrapped an arm around her waist. All the couples were standing like this waiting for the announcement for our flight. When the announcement was made we moved to our plane. And I bid goodbye to New York.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Guys!**

**I was finally able to post the next chapter too!**

**Thanks to all of you!**

**Now if you have read this chapter can you review too?**

**Pleaseeeee? I knew it! You guys are the best!**

**Toodles! And if you review you get virtual noodle!**

**~Summer Time Madness a.k.a Anya**

**3 3 3**


	3. Meeting Again

**Percy POV.**

When we reached Seattle, I got to know that the person whose house we would be living in if Athena Chase. The world famous architect. When we landed in Seattle it was raining. We went outside and to my delight there was a limousine waiting for us. We got in and traveled all the way to Athena Chase's Home. When we reached and when I stepped out of the Limousine, my jaw literally dropped. I looked around and saw that nearly everyone had the same expression. The house was beautiful! Five storied and wow! I was wondering how so many of us would fit in one house, but now looking at the house I have no doubts at all.

Athena Chase came outside with a bright smile. She had Blonde curly hair and grey eyes. She vaguely reminded me of someone but I couldn't remember who. Even my friends thought she looked like someone we knew or at least someone we knew.

"Athena!" Uncle Zeus said in throaty but cheerful voice. A smile grew on his face and he went forward to hug her. All of my aunts and uncles did the same. And it looked like they had forgotten about us for awhile. Then Aphrodite, Piper and Silena's mother, remembered us.

"You wouldn't remember our kids, would you 'thena?" she asked in a teasing voice.

"I'm so sorry but I don't even know the names! Care to introduce yourself?" Athena smiled at us.

We introduced ourselves and then Athena invited us inside. Guess what? The inside of the house was even better than the outside of the house. It was so complexly designed that I lost the ability to speak this time. Everyone was appreciating the house but all I could was stare around. We went and sat in the living room and started talking. It was the normal talk, "OMG! I miss New York so much!" or "This house is so awesome." and stuff like that. Truth to be said I really wanted to sleep and I was really glad when Athena took us to our rooms. Before she left she said that we would be going out for dinner tonight and asked us to be ready by seven or so. She smiled at us and then left us.

After I had set up my room. I collapsed on my bed. I was asleep in a matter of seconds.

Knock-Knock! There was someone knocking at my door. Oh great now I have to get up and open the door. I went up grumbling about how the knock was really annoying and I opened the with my best polite yet irritated expression which soon replaced by a smile when I realized it was Rachel.

"Hey!" She said, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure." I said, "So...what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." She said giving me a small smile, "I just wanted to wake you up cause we are leaving in an hour for dinner.

It's already six? Oh shit. Dinner. I have to get ready.

"How come you are not ready?" I asked with a teasing smile.

"I would have been ready if Piper and Silena would just empty the washroom. They are just not coming out."

I looked at her for a moment and then leaned in to kiss her. It was just like before. Everything around me vanished and I felt like I was floating. But then she pulled away. I groaned in annoyance.

"You have to get ready Perce." She said as she got up. She kissed my cheek and left.

Get ready Percy! A part of my mind said.

No sleep! Another said.

"Ugghhhh!"

And then I started getting ready.

_**~LINE BREAK~LINE BREAK~LINE BREAK~LINE BREAK~LINE BREAK~LINE BREAK~LINE BREAK~LINE BREAK~**_

We reached the hotel which was across some big hospital which was were Athena's daughter 'Beth' worked. When we went inside the hotel we had a reserved huge table in the middle and we went straight to it. We all sat down and started talking. I was talking to all my friends and the elders were talking to their friends. The restaurant was full. I watched different strangers eat, communicate with their families and I felt nice watching this.

After some talking it was time for the appetizers! I love food. We all started eating but Athena was continuously watching the door. Her daughter was supposed to join us today.

"Why are you staring at the door 'thena?" Mom asked.

"Uhhmm...Watching out for Beth." She replied with a smile.

After an hour when the appetizers were over, Athena finally gave up watch the door and took out her phone. She was going to call her daughter I guess. She told us all to stay silent for a while as she talked to her daughter.

"Hello?" Athena asked.

And then she sighed and spoke again.

"Beth I told you this dinner was important." She said in a pleading tone.

There was a pause.

"I know you are very tired sweetie but please come."

There was another pause and then Athena smiled.

"Oh darling thank you so much! Yeah I owe you one. Bye!" And then she kept her phone down.

She met her questioning eyes. And realized that she owed us an explanation.

"Oh! She hasn't slept since 72 hours. That is 3 days."

My jaw dropped the the second time in one day. 72 Hours! I sleep for 9 hours at least and this woman hasn't slept for 72 Hours. I noticed that my whole family was staring at Athena with a dumbstruck expression. She noticed our expressions and said, "Please this is nothing she once went without sleeping foe one whole week."

Then suddenly the door of the restaurant opened and our eyes whipped towards the door. It was a woman with a sexy figure better than Rachel's (don't tell her I said that) but I couldn't see her face since it was covered with her hair. She was wearing an Ice blue strapless dress with silver stilettos. She kept her head down as she walked towards our table and I was surprised when Athena got up and hugged her tightly continuously whispering thank you in her ear. Athena turned her face towards us and Beth covered her face to hide a yawn.

"Guys this is my daughter Annabeth Chase." Athena said in a proud voice.

I couldn't believe my ears or my eyes. Nor could my friends. This cannot be the same Annabeth Chase who we used to tease in school But it was. She removed her hands from her face and was just going to say something when she spotted our group and those grey eyes narrowed slightly.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys!**

**Excited to read the next Chapter?**

**I cannot believe that I published three chapters in one day! Can you believe it?**

**All thanks to you people!**

**You are the best and please review!**

**This story is one of a kind. Have you ever read a crossover of Grey's Anatomy and Percy Jackson? Well neither have I.**

**:)**

**Toddles! And those who review get virtual noodles!**

**~Summer Time Madness a.k.a Anya**


	4. To the Hospital we Go!

**Annabeth's POV.**

For a few moments I could only stand there and stare at them but then I realized we were probably making a scene so I looked away, got rid of my narrowed eyes and converted it into a bright smile.

"Good Evening!" I said in a cheery voice and a small smile as if I was perfectlyalive and active right now. Though my insides were collapsing one by one and I knew if I didn't sit down I would faint. Mom introduced me to everyone.

"So Annabeth...where did you get that Outfit? I thought you were at the hospital." asked Aphrodite.

Jeez! Nosy much?

"Actually I keep emergency outfits in my locker most of the time. Luckily today I had this dress so I decided to where this." I said in a fake-happy voice.

People around me were talking and I still couldn't believe that the group that teased me so much would be staying in my house for at least an year! An YEAR! God great. I was staring at the table in front of me and I suddenly had the great urge to put my head down and sleep. And so I did. But I didn't actually get to sleep.

"Annabeth! Are you okay sweetheart?" Sally asked.

I smiled at her and felt everyone's eyes on me. I was in half mind to actually not reply but the woman was just so sweet! It made it hard for me not to say anything. Percy's mom and dad are so wonderful! I wonder what happened to Percy? Maybe he fell down a lot when he was a kid. I was jarred back to reality when I looked at their worried faces.

"Oh yeah! Yeah. I'm fine just tired. Have been working continuously for a long time. It's kind of tiring" I said. I actually was really tired and wanted to go home more than anything.

"Aww! Poor baby. Are you sure you can make it throught the dinner without your head falling into your plate?" Rachel mimiced from behind.

The Oh-so famous group started snickering and I felt like slapping each and everyone of them in the face. But in reality, I didn't even bother looking at them.

Thankfully none of the elders noticed.

"Annabeth dear, why don't you go mingle with your friends." Mom said, " Now that I have introduced you people go on talk to them. Get to know each other. You will be living in the same house for a year.."

"Mom what is the point? I am barely in the house. If I'm ever in the hoise it is to sleep. And I don't care about them." I muttered under my breath. I didn't actually have the guts to say it to her face.

"Sure mom I'll 'mingle'." I said before turning my attention to the other people.

"Hey guys lets mingle!" I said with the fakest smile I could manage. "So what are you people doing here in Seatte?"

All the guys in the group started speaking but their girlfriends did not let them even complete the sentence. I raised an eyebrow at them.

"Bitch you really think that just because you've changed and all we are going to be friends?" Rachel asked.

I opened my mouth to speak when Thalia spoke, "Yeah please do us all a favor and buzz of."

I was just going to speak when Reyna spoke, "There are specialities in the hospitals right? So do you help to cure the freaks since you are a freak yourself?"

This time I was going to speak when my phone rang.

"Alex?" I said while frowning at the screen.

"Hello?" I said while telling everyone to keep quite. "Alex? What's wrong- Uhmm...Yeah..oh my god..is she okay?.Okay! That is great! Is Dr. Robbins back on duty yet?...Sure...Do I need to come?...No? Okay Thanks for telling. Bye"

I looked up with a relieved expression. I was going to pass out when I heard the news..But thank the god nothing happened to Jamie. I saw everyone staring at me.

"Oh ummm...Dr. Karev called up to tell me that one of my patients had coded and how he 'bought her back to life'. And that Dr. Arizona Robbins is still not back on duty."

"Oh alright!" Everyone said.

I turne dmy attention back to the 'group' and said, "Now where were we? Yeah it was either Piper or Silena's turn..." I looked at them.

"Who the hell do you think you are huh?" Piper asked.

"Me? I know for sure that I am Annabeth Chase."

She rolled her eyes and continued speaking, "While we are here I would like to ask you to mind your own business and please don't even think of coming near us to talk or anything. Get it?"

I continued to stare at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Wait a second! I'm confused here." I said and then continued, " Usually when in school you people used to make fun of me there used to be a 100% paticipation from the boys as well. What happened now?"

They continued with their mean girl comments and I just sat there absorbing the sounds around and pushing their annoying voices out of my head. I was doing pretty well until the older people started asking me about my job and I kept on explaining to them different procedures and I also explained my long work hours. I was just telling them about working hours when a woman called out my name.

"Dr. Chase?" This caught everyone's attention and suddenly the table I was sitting on was quite.

I turned around and I realized that it was one of my patients who had been discharged one year back. I looked at her with a bright smile and if I remember correctly she was the one who was in the car accident in which her father died.

"Jenny? Oh my god! It is so wonderful to see you!" I said and this time my smile was genuine."Come out for some occasion?"

"Yeah...It is dad's death anniversery...He always said that when I die, do not mourn on my death anniverseries but instead go out and have dinner at the most expensive restaurant you can find." She said giving me a teary smile,

I rubbed her arm with one hand and that is when I completely noticed the baby in her arms.

"Is this..?" I asked.

"Yea! The same baby."

"Oh wow! He was so tiny when I last saw but that was an year back. He is so cute!" I said not believing my eyes.

"Yeah all thanks to you. I named him Henry after my dad."

"Oh that is wonderful! Is their something wrong Jenny? Cause I can see it in your eyes that all is not well." I said, concerned about her health.

"Yeah..actually it's Henry. He doesn't eat anything and whenever he does he pukes it out."

I took Henry from her and then examined him for a while.

"Jenny, his body temp. and everything is fine but I have to be sure so why don't I write you an appointment and you come to meet me in the hospital tomorrow. If anything goes wrong you can always give me a call on this no." I said while writing her an appointment and also scrawling my Phone no. And then I signed the paper and gave it to Jenny.

"Thanks a lot Dr. Chase!" She said with a smile.

"Anytime Jenny and please take care. Okay?" I said. I had gone into my doctor mode and right now I was discharging a patient.

When she was gone, I turned around and sat down again to ontinue my dinner.

After the dinner was finished, we all sat around talking. I saw Rachel whisper something to Percy and he looked at her with such a concerned expression that it almost made me jealous. But then she got and her legs wobbled a bit and I got to know that she was going to faint in about a minute. Immediately I got uo from my chair. It was such an abrupt move that it surprised the people onout table.

"Rachel sit down." I said.

"Why?"

"Rachel I'm a doctor and the way you are acting now are the sure shot symptoms of either fainting or an anaphalectic shock. Okay so sit down. Please."

But just as I said this she fell down and fainted.

"Oh great!" I muttered.

All her friends started gathering around her and all the girls started crying and I'm like 'seriously?'.

"Move away people. I am Doctor. No one crowds around her. Give her some breathing space. Let me check her." I said now even the older ones were coming around her.

I started moving towards her when Piper, Thalia, Reyna and Silena blocked my way.

"We told you not to come near any of us right? So what the fuck is your problem?"

Now all the older people heard this and they turned to look at them. I shrugged my shoulders and sat down on my chair.

"Your friend dude. But as I said before, if she has gone in to shock then if she doesn't get medical care in another one minute the risk of her dying will increase from 10% to 40%. and then it will just be to late to do anything. so your choice. Because until you give me permission I'm not going to touch her." I said.

"Guys!" Percy's voice came from the crowd, " Please sit down and let Annabeth check her. I'm not risking her lie because of some stupid rivilary."

I looked at him and then sat next to Rachel and was just gonna say something when I realized that she had started to seizure.

"Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap!" I said. "Give me my phone. Percy keep your fingers over here and here."

When he didn't move a muscle I then realized how scared he was.

"Everything is going to be fine Percy. I promise. Just keep your hands here and here. Okay?"

I took his hands and then placed them on the positions and told him to apply the least force but still some force. Then mom gave me my phone. I dialed the hospitals no. and when they picked up I spoke in a hurry.

"This Dr. Annabeth Chase, and I'm in the Restaurant Le Marshe. I have a woman of age 25 suffering from an allergic reaction and I request an ambulance _ASAP_."

Within five minutes there was an ambulance and I grabbed my coat and loaded Rachel into the ambulance and told my mom that there should be minimum of 10 people not more. So Rachel's father and her friend's came along. I told them to follow the ambulance and then I got into the ambulance and shut the door.

What a waste of such a wonderful day.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Guys!**

**How is the story yet?**

**I hope you people like it. It took me a lot of time to write this chapter!**

**But anyway if you have read the chapter and you like it please don't forget to review it!**

**Quick question for everyone: Who is Hotter? Jason or Percy?**

**Toodles!**

**~Summer Time Madness a.k.a Anya**

3 3 3


	5. Cold To You

**Percy's POV.**

When we reached the hospital, instantly 5 doctors were by Annabeth's side. One took Annabeth's coat, the other gave her the hospital coat, the third one was speaking in a hurried voice, the fourth one helped the fifth one load Rachel onto a bed.

"Dr. Chase! Jamie has been complaining about a head acheand as you know she coded today so I put her on a morphine drip. She has been very weak ever since..." said...Dr. Wilson...That is what her badge said. She is kind of pretty...

"Dude! That women is smoking!" Leo said careful so that Reyna won't hear him.

I elbowed him in the gut. I did not care about some woman. My girlfriend is going to die.

Annabeth jus nodded at her and turned to communicate with the other doctors.

"Okay then! You and you", she said pointing to two women, "will take Jamie for x-rays, blood test and you know what to do. And I'm also warning you nothing should go wrong."

Annabeth kind of looked scary right now. She was all professional and she didn't even look at us.

"Yes Dr. Chase!"

Annabeth nodded.

She pointed to the other two doctors and said, "Load Miss Dare onto a bed and while you are at it order a chest tube. I suppose you know how to put in a chest tube?"

She asked with an eyebrow raised. The two doctors nodded confidently.

"Okay then! Come on do your work and mind you nothing should go wrong." She said relaxing a bit and walkinng towards Rachel. "Dr. Ross, page Dr. Grey for me. Meredith Grey."

He nodded and paged the other doctor.

"Dr. Chase?" The pretty doctor, Dr. Wilson (A/N: Is it Wilson or William?) asked.

"Yeah..."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. Can you please take Miss Dare's family to the waiting room and give them an update on Rachel?" she said pointing towards us.

Then the other doctor looked at us and murmured something to Annabeth which seemed to amuse her.

She started walking towards us and when she reached us she offered us a smile and told us to follow her to the waiting room.

We all went inside and sat down. We were all very worried. I thing after Mr. Dare, I was worried the most.

"Hello and I would like to ask you some questions about Rachel. Would that be fine?" She asked us.

We all nodded.

"Mr. Apollo Dare, did you know that your daughter is allergic to something?"

"Yes I do." He said.

"And what would that be?"

"Peanuts and all dairy products."

"Okay! And any other-"

Mr. Dare's phone was ringing. He motioned us to wait for a second and then suddenly his face grew very serious. He told us that he had to go bach to the family. Something important had happened. I nodded.

"Does that usually happen?" The doctor asked us.

"Yeah! He is a busy man.." Jason said seriously.

"Okay then! I suppose you are the boyfriend?" She said pointing to me. I nodded. It seemed like I had lost the ability to speak.

She noticed this and said, "Mr. Jackson your girlfriend is going to be fine. She is under the care of Dr. Grey and Dr. Chase. They are the best at what they do. So don't worry okay?"

I felt a little better after I heard what she said.

She was just going to say something when Annabeth and another doctor came storming inside argueing about something. But I just stared at her face. She looked gorgeous. Sexy. Hot. Bad Percy, my mind scolded. My girlfriend is in a critical stage and I'm thinking about some other girl.

"Jo!" She barked.

Suddenly the doctor infront of me looked scared to death.

"Yes Dr. Chase?" She whispered.

Suddenly Annabeth pouted and said, "Why didn't you tell me you were going on a date with this retard over here? Now I will have to find a new intern to assist me the whole day."

"You mean you are letting me go?" Jo asked surprised.

"Of course she will let you go."

A new doctor had joined the conversation. She was also pretty. Blonde. Greenish-Greyish-Blueish eyes. I couldn't tell. What the hell? Is this a hospital or a fashion show?

"By the way, I'm Dr. Grey. Meredith Grey." She smiled at us all.

"And I'm Dr. Karev. Alex Karev." The other doctor said imitating Dr. Grey who elbowed him in the stomach.

"Returning to the point of this conversation...I'm letting you go because this poor baby has been building up the courage to ask you out for the past TWO weeks." Annabeth said.

"And he tried all his pick-up lines on us." Dr. Grey said gesturing towards her and Annabeth.

Now Dr. Wilson and Dr. Karev were brick red.

"But there is always a catch!" Annabeth said, "You have to find me a good capable intern by the time of your date and then and only then will I let you go. Get it? And while you are at it will you please shift Miss Dare to Jamie's room so that I could check up on both of them from time to time?"

Dr. Wilson nodded and quietly left the room.

"Soooo...Rachel's fine?" I asked speaking for the first time since we came here.

"Yes she is and you can meet her after Dr. Wilson is done shifting her. But be careful she is high on morphine so things she would say probably won't make sense." Annabeth said in cold voice.

Both the doctors looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"And Dr. Karev, can you lead them to room 4006?"

"Yeah whatever." He said still confused.

Dr. Karev then motioned us towards the door and I barely caught Dr. Grey asking Annabeth what happened.

**~LineBreak~ ~LineBreak~ ~LineBreak~ ~LineBreak~ ~LineBreak~ ~LineBreak~ ~LineBreak~ ~LineBreak~**

Dr. Karev point us inside a room and I turned to say thanks which he responded to by saying, "Yeah whatever."

Then after so long I finally saw Rachel. My Rachel. She was on the bed with her eyes closed while Dr. Wilson checked her up.

I though she was asleep until she opened her eyes a bit and gave us all a small smile.

I have never felt so relieved in my life before. I immdiately rushed to her side and so did my friends and we bombarded her with questions until Dr. Wilson told us to keep quiet.

She pointed to another bed where a girl was asleep. She had no hair and was wearing a cap. She probably has cancer, I thought. I immediately felt bad for this girl.

"That's Jamie." Dr. Wilson said, "She has cancer and every doctor in this hospital loves her. She has been in this hospital for four years. She is also an orphan. But I don't think anyone in this place loves her more than Dr. Chase. Dr. Chase is like a mother to Jamie. She loves her so much and she also knows that she is going to die. But still everyday she says the same thing, 'there is hope for her' when truley there is none."

Just as Dr. Wilson finished I noticed that her voice had become thick and I glanced up to see her. To my surprise I saw her wipe a tear. I looked around and I realized hat everyone was close to crying. Just then Jamie shifted in her sleep.

"Anyway," Dr. Wilson said taking in a deep breath, "You guys talk but please talk softly and Rachel you will be discharged in a day or two."

And then she left.

After that we all made ourselves comfortable in the room talking softly. After awhile, Nico, Thalia, Jaon and Piper passed out on one couch and Charlie, Silena, Leo and Reyna passed out on another.

But I kept on sitting next to Rachel holding her hand and talking to her until she fell asleep.

**~LineBreak~ ~LineBreak~ ~LineBreak~ ~LineBreak~ ~LineBreak~ ~LineBreak~ ~LineBreak~ ~LineBreak~**

In the morning, when we all were awake Annabeth and her interns assembeled in our room.

She gave one glance to us and then said, "Dr. Brooks will you please do the into?"

"Yes Dr. Chase." The doctor said. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Age 25. Has had three plastic surgeries yet which makes her vulnerable to allergies. Suffered an allergic reaction yesterday approx. 7:20 pm. Bought to the hospital at 7:28 pm. The allergic reaction was because of peanuts and cottage cheese."

The doctor ranted.

"Very good." praised Annabeth. "Now Dr. Murphy will you please recite the simptoms?"

"Yes Dr. Chase." She said. "The symptoms of an allergic reaction as severe as Miss Dare's resulted in shortage of breath, short spells of giddiness, seizures and if not responded to, Death."

"Excellent." Annabeth said. "Does anyone want to tell me what we are supposed to do in such cases?"

A few hands shot up.

"Yes Dr. Edwards. Please enlighten us."

"After checking Miss Dare's symptoms we came to the coclusion that her airway was being obstruucted by the swelling caused by the allergic reaction. We immediately ordered a chest tube and put it in. Miss Dare also lost some blood so we had to set up a blood drip also. After she was clear from all signs of danger we put her on a morphine drip and shifted her to another room."

"Taking in her vitals right now we shall be able to discharge her by today." Annabeth completed. "Thank you everyone, you are now dismissed." she added poiniting to her interns.

"Okay Rachel if you are ready you can go home right now or in a few hours. I would suggest a few hours beause you are still weak and you would be secure here."

"I'll for some time." Rachel said in a weak voice.

Annabeth just nodded and moved towards Jamie's bed, I remembered what Dr. Wilson had said about Annabeth being a mother to Jamie so I turned my head around just to look at them. And so did my friends.

I watched, mesmerized by the love she showed for a person who wasn't even her's. She sat down at the edge of the bed and leaned down to kiss Jamie on the head. I watched carefully and that is when I noticed a tear slide down her face. She quickly turned her head to wipe away that stray tear and then suddenly got up and left the room.

"Wow...She loves her so much!" Piper said awe-struck.

"I feel bad for her now." Thalia whispered. "Damn!"

I agreed with her. This must be truly heartbreaking for her.

For the next few hours we watched as different doctors came to meet Jamie. I talked to Jamie. We all played some silly game with her. Dr. Shephard and Dr. Grey came to meet her. (They are married! They make a nice couple.) Dr. Sloan and Dr. Lexie Grey came to meet her. (They are also a couple and the woman is cute. The guy is hotter than me.) The girls were all drooling when they saw him and all the guys including me felt pretty jealous. Even when the Shephard guy came.

Finally it was time when Rachel got released...I make it sound like she is in jail. Sorry...Discharged. I helped her into a wheel chair till my car made sure she was strapped up. Said our thanks to all the doctors and then we left.

I hope my relationship with Rachel will be fine now.

Little did I know that the opposite of that was going to happen.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Guys! **

**Sorry for late update but I had to do a project on japan tsunami and US Currency...**

**Anyway quick question for all=**

**Who is the cutest couple of all: Jasper, Percabeth, Thalico or Tratie?**

**Toodles!**


End file.
